Megiagura
Thunder Ice |creator = Setheo}} Megiagura is a large ape-like creature with strange blades protuding out of his fur. This creature is commonly found in cold areas like the Tundra or the Frozen Sea but can also be found in more tempeate areas. Physiology This monster resembles somehow a Blangonga in terms of the body shape, even borrowing some of its attacks. However, its head and tail are unique to this moster. The head looks disturbingly human with a small nose and a big, almost smiling mouth. Its tail is long and has got some blades at its tip. These blades are used in a similar way to Seregios ' blades, but they do not inflict the bleeding ailment. Its body shape resembles other Pelagi like the Blangonga, but its back is bent downwards like a Giraffe's. Its fur is coloured light yellow while the blades are sky blue. When encountered at the Jungle, the yellow gets a strange emerald tint. Behavior Warning: These predators are highly agressive and can kill inexperienced hunters and even destroy buildings with a single blow. The guild has to be informed if such a creature is found. Not very much is known about this monster, except for the fact, that is an omnivore, with a great taste for the rare Dosbiscus plant, found near the Tower. It also likes meat, and even preys on smaller Seregios. Abilities Megiaguria is able to use many elements, depending on where it is fought. In cold areas it uses ice and water. When fougth in more temperate areas its elemental abilities change drastically. Its now able to use fire and thunder (this is strange enough, because thunder is one of its main weaknesses). Description |Monster Icon = |description = Strange ape called The Prince of Blades. Its fur protects it from freezing cold and will get less thick and different coloured when the temperatures get higher. It's very hostile and should be avoided as best as possible.}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Eyes glow pure blue and it huffs smoke. * Tired ** Spikes decolor and fur falls flat. Interaction with the Frenzy, Apex, Nalmados Poison, Outrage Megiagura can be infected with the Frenzy Virus. Its fur turns from yellow to a light indigo and it now uses only the fire element. It breathes blue flames, in a manner similar to Rajangs thunderbeam. Apex Megiagura is even more deep bue coloured and its flames turn black. It now uses attacks similar to the blue-eyed Monster Hunter Frontier HC Rajang. Poisoned and Outraged Megiagura are unconfirmed. Mounts Same as Rajang and Blangonga. Attacks Coming soon... Carves Coming soon... Ecology Coming soon... Introduction and Ecology cutscenes Introduction : ' * Location: Snowy Mountains, Area 3 * Synopsis: The hunter slowly walks into the icy cave, as a pack of Baggi and Giaprey runs right into the hunter tossing him to the ground. The hunter stands up and stares at the running raptors. A loud growl is heard. The hunter holds his ears when suddenly a huge Megiagura lands on the ground, carrying a dying Giadrome in its claws. The Giadrome is wriggling and screaming in pain when the Megiagura breaks its spine. It tosses th Giadrome right at the hunter while roaring and as the hunter gets up, the hunt begins... I'ntroduction : * Location: Forest and Hills, Area 9 * This intro is a special one. It is only shown during a specia Rathian quest, where she is only fought in Area 9 and won't leave it, even if fatigued. When enough damage is done to her, she will flee, and the cutscene starts. This is somehow similar to Seregios' first cutscene. * Synopsis: The hunter sits on the floor, heavily breathing because of the fight with the Rathian, that can still be heard while flying away. The hunter, now relaxed, watches some small Kelbi feeding on the grass. Suddenly one of them screams and starts to run. The hunter stands up and sees that a strange Megiagura is hunting them. It is tinted green. The Kelbi manage to escape, when the Megiagura notices the hunter. It throws some of its blades, the hunter is tossed away, and the hunt starts... Ecology cutscene: * Location: seems to be the Frozen Seaway * Synopsis: First you see a dead Popo. Some Zamites are feeding on it, when a Zamtrios appears. He roars and the Zamites make way for him. He starts eating and you see the snow turning red around the carcass. Suddenly, the floor rumbles and shivers as a Megiagura lands on it. The Zamtrios turns around and inflates himself. The Megiagura growls angrily and starts to run. The Zamtrios, now a big balloon, jumps in the air ( an attack originally only used by Tigerstripe Zamtrios) but the Megiagura catches him and attempts to crush his spine. The Zamtrios screams and cries in pain. The Megiagura pushes the Zamtrios' head down at the snowy floor, when you hear a cracking sound. The Zamtrios neck broke. The Zamites flee, now in panick, as the Megiagura takes the Popo-Carcass and tears it to shreds while roaring. Trivia *Data was Added by Rio, thanks a lot :v Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast